Can't Wait to Feel the Rain on Your Skin
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: Yea? She asked turning around. He didn't say anything, but kissed her full on the lips. His rough ones collided with her soft ones and sparks seemed to fly. His kiss wasn't to little, but it wasn't to much for Sam. It was perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Wait to Feel the Rain on Your Skin

Author: NTKG

Disclaimer: I am NOT SE Hinton, therefore I DO NOT own the outsiders or anyone associated with them. The only person I own is Samantha Randle.

Rating: T for language

AN: This is the latest creation from my lovely brain. The plot bunnies finally made me write this one out. I hope you like it. Make sure and review. No reviews, no story. That's the way I roll.

"The best and most wonderful things in the world cannot be seen or even heard. They must be felt with the heart."

* * *

"Come on Stevie. Let me come." Samantha Randle whined to her older brother.

"Why do you want to go to the movies with me and Evie? It's going to be boring." Steve asked, adding some more brown grease to his already greasy hair.

"Because if I don't get out of this house I'm going to go crazy. I promise I'll stay out of your hair." She pleaded. He sighed, looking at his younger sister.

"Fine." He decided. He didn't want her to have to stay here alone anyway. Their parents were on a second honeymoon for the next couple of weeks. She still acted kinda vulnerable too. Her boyfriend had broken up with her earlier in the week and she didn't act like she'd completely recovered yet.

"Thanks Steve!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, leaving a pink lip print in place of her lips.

"Geez Sam. You think you could put anymore lipstick on?" He asked, slightly irritated as he rubbed at the pink mark. She giggled as she ran to her room to change into something more 'night life' appropriate.

Steve went downstairs a few minutes later and slipped his jacket on. He then looked at his watch.

"Come on Sam! I'm meeting Evie in 5 minutes! I don't want to be late!" He yelled up the stairs. He heard some thuds, an ouch or two, and then his sister appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a pink denim skirt and a curve fitting white top. Steve shook his head as she pulled on her jacket while coming down the stairs. She had really grown up this past year. She really looked like a woman now.

"You'd think you were going to the Grammy's or something." He grumbled at her as he opened the door, allowing her out as he grabbed the house key and followed.

"I have to look cute Steve. You know that." She stated, falling back in step next to him.

"I know. I know." He said laughing as he slung his arm over her shoulder. They came to the fence outside the Nightly Double and Steve quickly let go of Sam and wrapped his arms around Evie, who was waiting on them. They quickly lip-locked and she rolled her eyes. She was standing waiting on them to go into the movie when someone hugged her from behind. She turned around, the arms staying around her waist, and smiled when she saw her brother's best friend Sodapop Curtis.

"Hey SP." She said hugging him back.

"Hiya Sam. What are you doing here?" He asked, dropping his hands from her waist back down to his sides.

"I convinced Steve to let me tag along, bout you?"

"Well I was coming with Sarah from the DX, but she stood me up. Got back together with her ex. " He said shaking his head.

"That sucks. I wouldn't worry about it though. Her loss." She said smiling.

"I wasn't really that interested anyway. She's kind of an airheaded. " He smiled as they fell silent for a few moments. The silence was awkward and he hated it. "So, do you want to be my date for the night?" He asked smiling at her. She felt the color rising in her face as she looked down.

"Yea." She said softly, brushing hair out of her face but not looking up at him. Soda smiled to himself. She was cute when she blushed like that. Heck, she was cute anyway.

"Let's go then." He said smiling, motioning for her to follow him to the fence, where they crawled through the hole and stood on the other side. Sam wasn't sure where Steve and Evie went, but she wasn't really worried about it. She followed Soda to some seats a few rows back from the front and sat down. Sam leaned back against the seat and looked up at the huge screen as the movie started.

Halfway through the movie, the night air began to chill and Sam's hands were getting cold. She rubbed them together to created some heat, but found it unsuccessful.

"Cold?" Soda asked her in a low voice. They were still at the movies after all. She nodded softly.

"Here. Let me see your hands." Soda said smiling as he took them between his own warm ones. He gently rubbed his hands up and down hers to create heat. The blush crept back up her face as placed one hand, the now heated one, back on her lap and began rubbing the other. Once it was heated, he lay it down on her arm rest, but laced his fingers with hers. She looked at him for a moment, but he wasn't looking at her. She leaned back in her seat again, content that Sodapop Curtis was holding her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Wait to Feel the Rain on Your Skin

Author: NTKG

Disclaimer: I am NOT SE Hinton, therefore I DO NOT own the outsiders or anyone associated with them. The only person I own is Samantha Randle.

Rating: T for language

AN: Ah. The Plot Bunnies wish for me to tell you that they deserve partial credit for the wonderfulness of this story. They blow kisses your way. They also wishto thank you forthe excellent reviews.And wish for me to tell you to keep reviewing.

"Life means nothing without the firm embrace that holds together the pieces of what we are. Hold onto it and never let go."

* * *

Chapter 2 

As the movie ended, Sam yawned. Soda dropped her hand to stretch and she quickly felt empty and disappointed. He stood smiling down at her and helped her up. The blush found its way back to her cheeks as his fingers laced back with hers again. They walked slowly to the parking lot not saying anything to each other.

"Thanks for the company Sam." he said as they stood facing each other.

"No problem. I'm just glad you were there. I hate watching movies by myself." Sam said looking up into Soda's eyes, her cheeks still tinted pink. Soda raised his hand to brush a stray piece of hair out of Sam's eyes, his hand coming to a rest on her cheek. She smiled softly.

"You wanna walk me home?" She asked, not really looking for her brother and Evie. He would figure out that she had went home.

"If you want me too." He said never looking away from her eyes. She nodded, as his hand dropped down to her waist. They turned to walk towards the Randle's house, Soda's arm around Sam's waist.

"It's a beautiful night." Sam commented, looking up at the stars.

"Yes. You are beautiful." Soda replied glancing down at her long enough to see her smile and her face turn bright red.

"Thanks." She said softly as they came to her house. Soda led her to her small porch and they stood looking at each other for what seemed like hours.

"I'd better get inside. Steve might already be home." She stated softly. Soda nodded.

"Well. Good night." He said looking at her, thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

"Good night." She said, turning to go into the house.

"Sam?" He called.

"Yea?" She asked turning around. He didn't say anything, but kissed her full on the lips. His rough ones collided with her soft ones and sparks seemed to fly. His kiss wasn't to little, but it wasn't to much for Sam. It was perfect. Sam was the first to pull away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"You want to come inside?" She asked, her breathing slowly steadying. He simply nodded, backing her into the house through the open door. Once they were inside he kicked the door shut with his foot as Sam flipped on the lamp in the corner, their eyes never breaking contact, his arms staying around her waist. He glanced down at her and smiled before their lips locked again. They stood in the middle of the room kissing. Soda was just about to move it to the couch when they heard the door knob click and the door start to open. They both jumped back like children caught in the cookie jar and looked into the face of Steve.

"Hi Stevie." Sam said weakly, not knowing if he saw anything or not.

"Hey Sam. Soda." He said nodding at them suspiciously. "What are you doing here Soda?" He asked, shutting the door.

"I, uh, walked Sam home. She couldn't find you and Evie." Soda told him, fooling nervously with the button on his shirt.

"Oh. Okay. I wasn't sure what you were doing in the near dark in my house sucking face with my sister." He said frowning. Sam's face turned four different shades of red as she looked at the ground.

"Man, its not what you think.." Soda started.

"So you weren't just making out with my sister then?"

"No..I was..its just.."

"Soda man..I thought you knew the code. We've discussed this over and over. The male code. It has several rules, but I thought even you would remember rule number one. The golden rule. 'No guy shall date/kiss/or touch his best friends sisters in anyway shape or form. Best friends sisters are off limits. Especially the baby sisters!" He fumed.

"Man..I'm sorry. I.."

"You what? Couldn't help yourself? Well I've heard that one before. I've used that line! Believe me, it could have been helped. You know what? Just get out!" He said pointing to the door.

"What?"

"You heard me! Out!" Soda looked at Steve speechless for a moment before glancing at Sam. His eyes were pleading with her to forgive him as he turned and walked out the door.

Sam then turned on Steve.

"What is your problem?" She nearly screamed in his face.

" I don't have a problem! You're the one with the problem! Sucking face with my best friend! Don't you know any better?"

"I thought you would love the idea of us being together! You trust Sodapop! I thought me being with him would make you happier than me being with any other guy!"

"Well you know what? It doesn't! Why don't you just go to bed? I'm so tired of you!" Sam looked at him for a moment before turning and stomping up the stairs to her room, fighting back tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Wait to Feel the Rain on Your Skin

Author: NTKG

Disclaimer: I am NOT SE Hinton, therefore I DO NOT own the outsiders or anyone associated with them. The only person I own is Samantha Randle.

Rating: T for language

AN: This fic has slowly become my baby and the plot bunnies are still making me pound out chappies so enjoy! Sorry this ones a bit shorter than the rest!

"**Change is a courageous dance whose delicate steps are made of strength and dreams, for in each of us are wings yearning to fly**."

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam sat looking at herself in the mirror. Tears mingled with make-up as they slid down her soft face. Her eyes became puffy and red, making it hard for her to keep them open. She took one last look into the mirror before standing and slowly walking to the bed. She collapsed onto the bed, but found it hard to sleep. She lay with her eyes shut for what seemed like ever before sitting up and sighing. All she could think about was Soda. His lips, his kiss, his hands, his voice..him in general. He made her feel special.

There had always been something between them, but they had always both either been taken or just ignored it. Something collapsed that ignoring barrier tonight and made everything okay. Sam just wanted to be in his arms. The world was right in his arms.

Soda walked into his house, flopped down on the couch and shut his eyes. He blew it. Steve was madder than he had ever seen him and Sam was hurt. He hadn't meant for it to happen the way it had. He really liked Sam and hadn't wanted it to be so messed up.

"Geez Soda. Way to blow it." He sighed to himself, trying to force himself to get up. He needed a shower.

"Come on Soda. Get up. " He tried to tell himself, but it proved to be unsuccessful. He closed his eyes to try and sleep and visions of Sam covered his mind. Her laugh, her smile, the way she flicked her hair..everything about her. He didn't know what was happening and he couldn't stop it, but he wasn't sure he wanted too.

Sam sighed resignedly after many random attempts to sleep. She finally decided she needed to get out of the house. She quietly opened her bedroom door and looked down the hall for any sign of Steve. When she found none, she slowly tiptoed down the stairs. She heard his loud snoring and noticed him asleep on the couch with the tv on. It was the only light in the entire living room. She crept through the living room to the front door and gently pulled it open. She tried to make no sound as she stepped outside and pulled the door shut. She let out a long breath she had inadvertently been holding.

"Man.." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her jacket was still upstairs and she wasn't going back for it. She wouldn't make it long in this weather without it though. She looked around her front yard and the road ahead, not even needing a second thought as to where to go.

Soda finally pried himself off the couch and made his way to the bathroom to start the shower. He let the water adjust as he walked back towards the living shedding his shirt into a basket that was sitting in the hall. He unfastened his belt and draped it over the arm of the recliner and was just unbuttoning his pants when he heard a faint knock. He looked around, squinting to see where it came from. All he heard was the water from the bathroom.

"Soda?" He heard a soft voice ask. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" He asked alarmed as she shivered and her teeth chattered. "And where's your coat?" He pushed the door open and led her inside, whispering so not to wake the rest of the house.

"I-I had to s-see you." She said trying to stop the chattering in her teeth. He smiled down at her gently before reaching over to the couch and grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of it for anyone who needed a place to crash at night. He unfolded it and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to create heat.

"Does Steve know you're here?" he asked. She shook her head softly.

"No." Soda sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"He'll be worried sick if he wakes up and your not there." He stated.

"I know."

"You want me to walk you back home?" He asked, as she became silent for few minutes.

"Soda?" She asked, finally speaking.

"Yea babe?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Soda looked at her, semi-shocked at the question. He knew that if she stayed and Steve found out all hell would break loose; But he couldn't just send her home if she didn't want to go.

"Yea Sam. You can." He said decidedly. "I'll be right back." He released her arms and made his way back to the bathroom and flipped the water off. He took a glance at himself in the mirror. _What am I getting myself into? _

Sam smiled at Soda as he reentered the room. "Thank you for letting me stay SP." Sam said softly as Soda pulled her to the couch.

"Don't thank me. You can crash here anytime." He wrapped his arms around her as she made herself comfortable leaning against him. He pulled the blanket over them and snuggled close to her.

"Sam?" Soda asked after a short while. He waited a moment, but received no answer. He opened his eyes and glanced down at her. She was sleeping soundly, tucked into his arms.

"I love you Samantha Randle." He whispered, kissing her forehead, before drifting off into a sleep all his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Wait to Feel the Rain on Your Skin

Author: NTKG

Disclaimer: I am NOT SE Hinton, therefore I DO NOT own the outsiders or anyone associated with them. The only person I own is Samantha Randle.

Rating: T for language

AN: The plot bunnies again extend their kisses and expect more reviews. They get upset easily..nodds

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye."

* * *

Chapter 4

"Come on little buddy. Wake up." Sam heard someone say as she felt Soda being shaken. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times adjusting to the light.

"Morning Sam." A deep older voice said. She looked up and smiled at Soda's older brother Darry.

"Hey Darry." She said smiling.

"You want some breakfast Sam?" he asked her, shaking Soda again.

"I'm up. Sheesh Darry. Give a guy a break." Soda moaned, squeezing Sam gently.

"You have to go to work little buddy." Darry reminded him. This made Soda want to stay in bed even more.

"Can I call in sick?" He asked. Darry laughed.

"Why?"

"Because when I get there I'm going to get pummeled by Steve anyway so what's the point?" He asked frowning. Sam looked down at him.

"I'm sorry Soda." She said softly, trying to move his hands away from her.

"Oh Sam! It's not your fault! I didn't mean it like that. I would gladly do it all over if it meant I could spend one more moment with you." He then pulled her back close to him. Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She gushed. Darry made a gagging noise from the kitchen and looked through the doorway into the living room.

"Why is Steve gonna pummel you?" Darry asked.

"Because, we...he.. Do we really have to talk about this now?" Soda asked rubbing his temples.

"You can tell me later. Go jump in the shower and me and Sam will eat." Soda smiled gratefully.

"I'll be back Sam." Soda said kissing her nose and making his way to the shower. Sam stood, stretching her arms into the air before making her way to the kitchen table. Darry sat some eggs and toast in front of her and she smiled.

"Thanks Darry."

"No problem. What can I get you to drink?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"Milk?" She suggested. He nodded.

"Milk we have." He took a glass out of the cabinet and poured it full, handing it to her and taking some orange juice for himself.

"So what's the deal with you and Soda?" He asked, sitting down and putting some salt on his eggs.

Sam grinned at him. "I'm not really sure. Last night we met at the movies and things clicked. I really like him Darry. But Steve freaked when he saw us kissing and kicked Soda out of our house yelling something about a male code." She shook her head. "Then I snuck out and came here."

"So he doesn't know you're here?" She shook her head. He nodded his. "I see."

"Your not mad are you?" She asked, looking at him.

"I can't be mad. You make my brother genuinely happy and he apparently makes you that way too. Steve will come around sooner or later. You just gotta give him time."

"I hope so." Sam stated, as they heard the front door open.

"Anybody home?" A familiar voice asked.

"In here!" Darry called. A few moments later a tall, blonde-haired hood appeared in the doorway.

"Kid! Long time no see!" Dally said, looking at Sam.

"Hey Dally." She said smiling as she stood and hugged him. He hugged her back for a moment before letting her go. It wasn't good for his rep to be hugging on girls and showing emotion. She sat back down to finish eating as he jumped onto the cabinet and made himself comfortable.

"How's life treatin' ya?" He asked.

"Okay I guess." She replied.

"What's the matter ki-?" He started but was cut off by the door opening again and someone stomping into the house ranting and yelling.

"Samantha! What the hell? I wake up and your gone! No note, No nothing! What's wrong with you?" Steve asked, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up out of her chair.

"Steve! Stop it! Your hurting me!" She exclaimed looking at him. He looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? As if I didn't know! Come to make out with Soda again? I don't think so!" He ranted, pulling her roughly towards the living room.

"Steve, let her go before you-" Darry started.

"Darryl, you shut up! When I want your opinion on how to treat my baby sister I will ask you! Until then I'd prefer you keep your nose out of my damn business! " Sam quickly stopped her pleads to be let go and everyone in the room fell silent. No one talked to Darry like that. It was common knowledge. Talking to Darry like that, was worse that telling Dally he was a gay Tim-lover. Soda came into the room a few seconds later, just in time to see Darry punch Steve in the face.

Sam gasped as Steve let go of her arm and fell backwards to the floor. Soda quickly stepped forward and pulled Sam away from the two as Steve slowly got to his feet, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Come on Sam. Were leaving." He growled as he gingerly touched the place Darry had hit him, which was starting to swell.

"No Steve, I don't want-"

"I said NOW."


	5. Chapter 5

Can't Wait to Feel the Rain on Your Skin

Author: NTKG

Disclaimer: I am NOT SE Hinton, therefore I DO NOT own the outsiders or anyone associated with them. The only person I own is Samantha Randle.

Rating: T for language

AN: The plot bunnies wish to extend their deepest apologies for the supra shortness of this chapter. The King Plot Bunny Joe says it was needed for this story to be good. The Plot Bunnies decided you guys get a double dose of chappies today, so here's the second installment.

"Before you insult someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes, so when you do insult them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes."

* * *

Chapter 5 

Sam looked at Soda before walking over to her angry brother. She didn't say anything to him.

"You're an ass." She told him finally before slapping him in the face and running out of the house. Everyone seemed to stare after her for minutes on end before Soda made to go after her.

"Where do you think your going?" Steve asked, looking at him.

"To find Sam." He spat, pushing Steve out of the way to get out the door. Steve frowned and followed him as he ran down the street. Darry and Dally looked at one another before chasing after them.

Sam ran as fast as she could trying to get as far away from them as she could. The tears were freely flowing from her eyes and she wasn't paying attention when she ran into another person.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, looking up at the person. She gasped.

"Well hello darling." Tim Shepard said, holding onto her elbows as he looked at her.

"L-let me go T-Tim." She stuttered, trying to slow her tears and catch her breath.

"Why should I?" He asked, looking down at her. He was just about to say something else when a car drove by and started shooting at them. Tim yelled as he frantically searched for his gun. The shots stopped for a moment as the first car drove off, but were quickly replaced by another car full of people shooting at them. Just as the first shot was fired, Soda came into view and saw the bullet heading towards Sam. He quickly ran as fast as he could trying to save Sam and without thinking he jumped in front of the bullet.

AN: Okay peeps, I have had an idea I'd like to throw out to all my lovely reviewers. I have no idea if you that review write your own stories or not, but what I'd like to do it start a site for Outsider Fanfiction awards. I know you've seen fanfic awards for just about everything. Musicians, movies, etc. But I have only seen one for the outsiders and it was WAY outdated. So let me know what you guys think and if it's something you'd be interested in helping me with. The plot bunnies think it's a good idea..grins


	6. Chapter 6

Can't Wait to Feel the Rain on Your Skin

Author: NTKG

Disclaimer: I am NOT SE Hinton, therefore I DO NOT own the outsiders or anyone associated with them. The only person I own is Samantha Randle.

Rating: T for language

AN: Ah..The plot bunnies wish to thank all the reviewers for their lovely reviews. They really love them as do I. Please keep reviewing. The plot bunnies told me to tell you if the reviewing stops they will hunt down the reviewers and threaten them with sporks..nodds

AN2: Well, I had this stored here on and hadn't planned on posting it until I had time to write up ch. 7, but with some creative and well needed convincing by Babygurl33, here's ch.6. It might be a little while before you get ch. 7, but I promise it will get finished. I just have alot of stuff going on currently. Now the bunnies are telling me to stop rambling and let you get to the story..so ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Love is Friendship set on fire."

Chapter 6

Sam sat in the corner of the hospital waiting room sobbing quietly to herself. _This is all my fault. All my fault. _

"Mr. Curtis?" A voice asked. Looking up, Sam saw the doctor. Darry stood walking to him as Sam and Ponyboy followed.

"Yes?" Darry asked, swallowing hard.

"Your brother is going to be just fine. The bullet missed all of his organs. It simply went through the flesh in his right side. He will need to keep that wrapped for 8 weeks. He will need to be out of work for that long as well. He's basically going to have 8 weeks of being a couch potato. " The doctor laughed trying to lighten the mood as Darry exhaled the breath he'd been holding.

"When can we see him?" Darry asked.

"We just removed the bullet so it will be a while before he's fully aware of his surroundings, but you all may go in one at a time now." He said smiling, he turned to walk off and stopped. "He's been asking for a Samantha..maybe she should go in first."

Sam smiled, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Darry gave her a gentle pat.

"Go on Sam." He said pointing her in the right direction and giving her a gentle shove. She smiled as she walked slowly down to his room. She placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath trying to compose herself before she walked in. She released the breath and pushed the door open. He was sitting up in the bed, looking at a magazine, which was upside down. Sam giggled and he looked up at her.

"Sam!" He exclaimed, holding out his arms. Sam smiled at him as she walked forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat on the bed softly.

"Oh Sodapop.." She said softly, burying her face in his neck and crying. He rubbed his hand up and down her back gently.

"Sam..shh..what's wrong? Don't cry."

"You jumped in front of a bullet for me Soda! You could have been killed!" She said, resting her forehead against his, and closing her eyes.

"Baby, I couldn't let anything happen to you. I love you." He said softly. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. Her hand slowly found its way to his neck and rested there as her lips collided with his. She let out a soft moan before pulling away.

"I love you too Sodapop Curtis." He smiled at her as he reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. I don't want you to be upset. I'm going to be fine." He told her, holding both her hands in his. He sighed as they sat in silence just enjoying being together for a while.

"How's Steve?" Soda finally asked.

"Apart from a black eye and hurt pride, I think he's okay." She said softly.

"I meant..you know..is he here?" Soda asked. Sam looked up at him.

"No," She shook her head, " He's not. He refused to come. He left after the ambulance came and got you and didn't say were he was going. I'm sorry Soda."

He looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed. "I really didn't expect him to be here anyway."

"Your brothers are here. And so are Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Great. Thanks." He said meekly.

"They really want to come in and see you, so I'm gonna go and let them come in, okay?"

"Please don't leave Sam. I need you here." He pleaded, like a small child who was afraid of the dark.

"They won't let more than one person come in and there really worried about you." She tried to reason with him.

"Sam..please..I just want to be with you." She looked at him, and nodded.

"Okay. I won't leave. I'll stay with you as long as you want me too."

"Your in for a long trip then, because I want you with me forever." Sam smiled before kissing him gently on the nose.

"I think I'm up for the challenge."


End file.
